Medical practitioners may use robotic devices to aid in carrying out medical procedures. Robotic devices may work in connection with a computer system and other devices (e.g., components of a navigation system) to form a robotic system. The robotic system may receive and store various information related to a specific procedure to be carried out by the practitioner, such as information about a patient and a surgical plan. For a knee surgery, for example, the surgical plan might include the type of procedure to be performed (e.g., total knee replacement or unicondylar procedure), the tissue and bone modifications necessary to prepare the bone to receive an implant, and the type of implant to be implanted within the patient. The robotic system may also perform various functions during implementation of the surgical plan, such as tracking the patient and helping the practitioner modify the patient's anatomy (e.g., tissue, bone) according to the plan.
Robotic systems may also acquire information during medical procedures. This information may relate to any number of characteristics of the medical procedure. The information may describe specific characteristics of the implementation of a procedure, such has how long a certain portion of a procedure took, which tools were used during the procedure, or how a practitioner accomplished certain bone modifications. The information may also describe characteristics of the procedure related to the patient, the environment, or other inputs related to the procedure. For example, the characteristics may be the patient's height, weight, type of procedure that was performed, or operating room setup.